


烂泥（下）

by yijuzhangmu



Series: 烂泥 [3]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: “哥，走，回家了。”





	烂泥（下）

1990年，冬初。  
时年陈立农十六，林彦俊二一。

陈立农自那以后再也没有见过林彦俊。向父亲问起时，只得到你哥现在学业实习两头忙如此回复，反而怪他粘人本性不改，也该学着自个儿省心。

实则他为家里省心已然不少，参与反动一事，与他的守郎仔做了夫妻一事，父母都是全然不知的。可不说是一回事，心思却如何能按得住呢。每每他身心俱疲、被重担压得喘不过气，总抽空去买林彦俊最常买给他吃的甜糕，独自沿着河畔散步回宅。夜里便将那玉球坠子攥在手里贴在心口，闻着愈发淡去的橙花味儿挣扎入眠。

往前他二人相互调侃时，他总爱说，“林彦俊，你这人这么坏呢。”可如今他见不着他哥了，陈立农反而不敢这般念叨了。

因为他哥一点儿也不坏，坏的是他。是他这个小反动派。

相处这十数年，陈立农怎会不知他哥对这官场、这党派毫无兴趣？可林彦俊却自愿跑去那心狠手辣的萧年手底下做事，更别提那人喜好少年，恶名远扬。「数学班」的先生们自是消息灵通，当个周末的密会开得喜气洋洋，各个觉着顺利。只有他心里疼得要命。

理想和爱人之间为什么是选择题？十六岁的少年不明白。

可他更不明白的是，他哥去便去了，为何从此像对他避之不及，甚至连必须得回陈宅也挑着他在学堂的时候。

初雪那天，学堂捱不过小炮仗们的兴奋劲儿，提前了两个课时下学。

陈立农没径直回府，深一脚浅一脚地去了文化部，父亲和他哥工作的地方。打着接父亲下班的旗号，实际为了看林彦俊一眼。

文化部大院儿门口的保安认不得他的脸，往院子里通报去了。一只半大狼狗从保卫室的窗户探出头来，两只爪子搭在窗沿冲他哈哧哈哧。陈立农念着林彦俊此时是否在这儿，心不在焉抬眼一看却乐了。

“是我们来福的哥哥吗——”他小步跳到窗外，冷得步子哆嗦却仍旧笑嘻嘻的，“还真是白耳朵呢。”说着抬手抚弄了两把，那养来看门儿的狼狗也收起犬牙，眯缝着眼享受。

保安回来了，裹着棉大衣抖抖颤颤：“陈小少爷，陈副部让您从这儿等一会儿，他马上就下班儿啦。”

陈立农一怔，故作无措状：“我进门儿等吧，回头冻坏了，我爹又要打人呢。”

对他卸下防备似的，保安自顾自地回了小保卫室里坐着，应了一声就放他进了。

刚到大厅便迎上了父亲，正在边裹围巾边往外走。陈立农登时竟然想装作没看见，只管埋头往里闯，被父亲叫住了。

“今儿个怎的还来接我下班？”陈父笑得慈祥。

陈立农顾左右而言他：“我哥呢？不跟您一块儿么。”

陈父故作生气，声大力小地给了他背上一掌，“就知道你哥你哥！”

“这不是最近都没见嘛，”陈立农见也瞒不住了，笑嘻嘻地推着父亲出门，“好了好了，您先回，啊。我找我哥叙叙旧，让刘姨晚膳别做我的份儿。”

陈父前脚刚被他送出去，林彦俊后脚就从大厅中央大理石阶梯下来了。跟在萧年身后，左手里攥着牛皮记事本，右手捏着钢笔。埋头下着楼梯，不时跟着男人嘱咐的事项点头，往纸上添几笔。

“仔细别摔着了！”陈立农快步迎过去扶住他小臂，不自觉地有点儿埋怨语气，“下楼梯还写字呢。”

周遭众人皆是一愣，只那萧部长如长辈一般冲他笑，问候道：“小陈来啦？我见令父刚出门呢，莫不是错过了？”

陈立农不卑不亢往周遭扫了一眼，回道：“是，刚送出去呢，我来接我哥走。”

萧年仍旧泰然，往林彦俊脸上盯：“喔？”

林彦俊垂了眼帘，片刻后冲人轻轻鞠躬，道：“是，前几日约好了，是我忘了提前跟您说一声。”

旁的几人均是不语，似是对这上下级之间私事也需报备的越界之举习以为常，只陈立农不动声色，暗暗掐手心。

那人却不甚在意的样子，一副慈爱模样，手一挥：“只此一次，去吧。”

 

“你来这儿做什么。”林彦俊领着他，先萧部长一行人一步出了院门。方至周遭没人之处便开口了。也未曾回头看他，语气淡然。

陈立农走近一点，眼睛如刀刃刮过一般涩楚、火辣。他不害怕林彦俊骂他、怨他、打他，就害怕这一幅全然不在意的样子。一幅事不关己的陌生人样子。

“彦俊哥哥，”他这样叫他，试图唤起对方一点儿回忆，“怎的不说一声就不理我了。”

林彦俊紧了紧领扣，在纷飞雪里搓了搓手取暖：“立农胡说什么呢，哥哥怎会不理你？”他温和地笑。

陈立农受不了他这假惺惺的样子，欺近一步：“那你为何自个儿搬出去了？”林彦俊不看他也不回话，逼得陈立农血气上涌，一把攥住人腕子，又道：“每回还净挑我上课时候回来？你在躲瘟神么？”

他本是质问的、气恼的，甚至是怨怼的。可他才十六岁啊，他真委屈。你怎么能不要我呢，他想。你怎么能不要我了，还这般轻松自在呢。

林彦俊温和疏离的壳子终于裂开缝隙，露出新生嫩肉一般浅粉色的惶然心疼。他急匆匆将钢笔揣进胸兜，用手去抚弟弟的脸。陈立农甚至感受到他两指长时间受笔压迫而生的一点凹陷。

“多大的人了，还哭鼻子。”

“我生气！我气你躲着我！你、你不愿意要——”陈立农呜咽，胡乱抹了把脸，“你不愿要我，我们如从前一般做兄弟不成？我不乐意你躲着我！”

林彦俊像是烫着一般抽回了手，不自在地摩挲着牛皮笔记本的外壳。他说：“我不是要躲着你。”

我只是怕你不要我了。干脆不见你，这样你就不会嫌弃我了。陈立农，我好脏。

陈立农见他退却心软，愈发咄咄逼人，一边抹泪一边哽声道：“有你这样当哥哥的么？把我养得又刁又懒，没你睡不着，然后自个儿说跑就跑了？你这人怎么这么坏呢？”

你又这么说了，林彦俊想。是吧，我也觉着我挺坏的。吃陈家的用陈家的，不当牛做马不说，还心心念着你这个小独苗，想据为己有。真是太坏了。

“我坏得很，所以你别惦着我了。”林彦俊暼下眼去，深吸口气：“你既然不愿留洋，眼下就好好念书，这儿没什么可来的。”

陈立农气极反笑，在冰天雪地里浑身蒸腾热气，滚烫的泪珠子掉在雪堆里。他学不来对方的毫不在意，好在他还留着少年独有的天真残忍。他问：“怕我来坏了你好事儿？我陈家枝头不如萧家高，容不下你这小凤凰是么？”

林彦俊登时睁大了眼睛，胸腔里的一团火往上顶，烧沸了眼眶里的两汪水。

他想说你怎么会这么想？你怎么会，你怎么会觉着我是那种趋炎附势的婊子？他甚至想到不见你果然是对的，自那之后头一回见面，果真就这么不堪了。

可他什么都不能说，他忍住了喉头一口血，淡淡道：“我也不能阻止你如何去想，不是么？”

陈立农望着他笔直离去的背影，咬牙站在原地没有追。

少年在泪眼朦胧里，在心里，在对自己说。你可以，你可以阻止的，你一句话就可以，你难道不明白么？

 

1991年，春初。  
时年陈立农十七，林彦俊二二。

学生抗议政府暴力压制民众的游行日益压不住了，如燎原星火一般，丁大的火星子遥相呼应，眼见着就要将这一片枯草原烧出个窟窿来。

政府也不愿与民众关系过于水火不容，不日文化部便下了帖子，名义上说与各方知识分子做个交流，邀请各界学术派前来赴宴。一是为了收买有号召力的人物，二是于暗中观察，若是单纯不满政府作为的激进分子则好说，可共党反动派是万万留不得，抓着马脚就得加紧给「处理」了。

「数学班」的齐先生是陈母同属大学的历史系教授，自然也在邀请之列。陈立农随陈父同去，林彦俊则是作为助理，与文化部一把手萧部长一道前往。

西洋装修的酒会大厅里设着自助餐盘，打着领结的服务生举着鸡尾酒与红酒托盘在众人间穿梭。

陈立农刻意控制着，不去看不去听。可如何又能拦得住自个儿骨子里的向往？只能装着不在意，看他眉眼嫣然，看他与己无关。

好容易捱到宾主尽欢，他在那高级酒店门外罗马柱边等候父亲。却先等到了齐先生，只着衬衫，外套不见踪影。“您这是……？”他蹙眉相问，在人多眼杂之际并不好与对方过于亲密。二人在「数学班」里也是关系最近，齐先生向来温和，想法前卫却不激进，与陈立农惺惺相惜，真如忘年交一般。

齐先生微醺，笑意无奈道：“方才喝得热了些便脱了外套，眼下却找不到了，罢了罢了。”

想来只是小事儿，他淡淡道别。

同一时间，文化部大院内。

“林助理，这么晚了您还来院里呢。”保安见那人蹲在来福的窝边儿，笑着与他闲话。林助理长相标致脾气好，打扫的看门的都乐意跟他聊几句。

来福。林彦俊一眯眼睛。他与陈立农蜜里调油那时候，弟弟为那只抱回家里的白屁股小狼狗起名叫来福，白耳朵哥哥和白屁股弟弟竟是用了同一个名儿，真是好缘分。

只是他听着这名儿有些刺耳，怪自己太过矫情罢了。

林彦俊身上带着些酒气，眼神清明笑着回道：“是，落了份要紧文件。”待到保安回了保卫室，他手伸进窝里将齐先生的外套又给来福闻了闻，逗弄似的低声嘱咐几句，便匆匆离开了。

这回交流会见效甚好，政府干脆做了个长期沙龙，让那各界学知每个礼拜日在政府包下的高级酒店会客厅里畅所欲言。而陈立农则是领了先生们的指示，向父亲磨来一个席位，称要向众多教授、学究们讨教。陈父见他上进也心有愉悦，于是便多批一个位子给了他。

头一回交流会，齐先生本不该来的。学生游行势头正旺，传单、语录等等繁琐事体全该他管。正巧第二天便是众人筹谋的一回大型游行，齐先生今天是得在那边忙活，向交流会告假的。

陈立农与那人前后脚进了盥洗室，低声相问：“您今天怎的来了？那边儿传单印完了么？”

齐先生在众人眼前一派平稳模样，这下子才显现出狼狈相，回道：“我方才出门正要去厂里，路上被一狼狗拦了路，叼着一纸条上书令我今日别去那危险地方，安心往交流会来。我这真是惊出一身冷汗……”

他仔细听着，倏地蹙眉问道：“狼狗？什么样儿的？”

齐先生摆摆手，拿凉水泼了一把脸，回想着：“黑皮儿的，带着块儿白。”说着拿随身的棉帕子擦了擦手，又道：“我这纸条还揣在兜里，你看看。”

陈立农接过字条，登时愣在当场。

那字迹他如何不认得？与父亲平日的手笔如出一辙！

 

当个晚上，陈宅内。

陈立农在饭桌上反复试探父亲，而陈父却莫名其妙，全然不知事态的模样。

可这狼狗肯定是自家里的那只来福，陈立农暗自思忖。字迹也是父亲的，不过说来，林彦俊曾为他数次模仿陈父批阅功课，也能写成那模样……他筷子一抖。

“哥哥近日可曾回过？”

陈母嗔他一眼，为他夹了一筷子菜，回道：“小俊忙得紧，这半月多也未曾回呢。”

陈立农默默应了。自己这是怎么了？这字条定是父亲给的，只不过不好承认罢了。那狠心的人早就攀高枝儿去了，真是魔怔了才觉着那人还会一心一意想着自个儿。

他味同嚼蜡，胃里往上涌着酸气。

 

隔天礼拜一，晚，萧宅内。

林彦俊头一回来这儿，略显拘谨。萧部长称近日倒春寒，邀他至宅里烫火锅。他有课时候回学校里住，上班时候在文化部的小单间宿舍里住，萧年每每寻他也是往宿舍里来。

几位佣人布置好铜锅、碗筷便自行退下了，只留二人坐在席上。林彦俊轻声相问：“部长夫人与令媛……不一同用膳么？”

萧年笑笑，伸手为他捋开鬓发，回道：“娘儿俩踏青去了，明儿个估计也不回的。”

他不甚自在地挪了挪，正巧佣人端着烫火锅的鲜红肉块儿来了，便故作认真地盯着那几盘子看。

萧年见他好奇模样，兀自开口道：“猜猜，哥哥请你吃的是什么？”

林彦俊仔细端详一会儿，摇头道：“猜不着……”

那人拍手大笑，尔后为二人斟茶，抬眼看他：“狗肉，大补。眼下倒春寒呢，得抬抬热气儿。”

“……部下的确未曾吃过狗肉，家中养狗，不太情愿吃这些。”

“旁的牛羊肉也有，你不愿吃便罢了。”萧年并不在意，还是一幅慈爱模样，“只你我二人，叫部下未免太客气了。”

林彦俊不语，捏筷轻颤。

一餐火锅吃得食不知味心神不宁，他正欲开口告辞，那人却表情淡然地开口了。

“你可知这狗肉是哪儿来的么？”

他轻轻摇头。

萧年笑：“院儿里那来福。”

林彦俊大惊失色，面上极力掩饰，只得放下筷子以手撑腿止住战战。

那人慵懒抻腰，眸子却眯缝着直直看他。“这狗啊，跟人没什么区别。若是看不了门儿反而吃里扒外，还不如杀了吃了，还能补补身子。小俊觉得呢？”

林彦俊冷汗涔涔不知如何回话，只知道这人定是发现了自个儿向齐先生暗中送信之举，在这儿杀鸡儆猴！可若是这人打定主意要收拾他，却也不用如此迂回，直接一纸公函送他吃枪子儿就是了。

“您、您突然这么说，我不太明白……”

“狗嘛，杀了便杀了。”萧年招呼来佣人撤掉餐余，伸手覆上他的，轻轻摩挲：“来福死了，陈府上不还有一只么？还是院儿里这来福的弟弟呢。与你和立农一般，哥哥在院儿里，弟弟在府上，真是巧啊。”

林彦俊猝然抬头，已然抑制不住惶然神色。

萧年神情自若：“今儿个天也晚了，便在府上住下吧。”

林彦俊垂了眼帘，轻声应了一句。

 

正春时节，三月尾巴的礼拜六，晚。

监听设备藏在文化部的单间宿舍里，自陈立农被任命去参加交流会而不必每礼拜去「数学班」后也没有使用的必要了。

林彦俊只偶尔在夜深人静时候悄悄开一会儿，听陈立农均匀而平和的呼吸气息，也不敢多听，就一小会儿，接着满足地关掉设备躺进被窝。

他心里甜丝丝的，因为弟弟一直戴着他送的玉球坠子。  
可一想到弟弟上次冲他吼的那些话，又忍不住在被窝里掉眼泪。吵成这样儿了，陈立农也不曾将他送的坠子摘了丢了。每每从那小喇叭里听着动静，都像把自个儿的心剖开了搅碎了再撒砂糖一般，是甜的，却痛得死去活来。

他想你既然都这样说我、怨我了，为何还要戴这坠子呢？我若是再自作多情一点儿，肯定就以为你不会嫌我脏，还愿意要我了，真是不要脸。可明个还得去交流会呢，又要见你啦。

林彦俊登时不敢哭了，怕隔天肿着眼泡太丑。兀自睁大眼睛硬憋了一会儿，酸楚忐忑地睡下了。

 

翌日上午，会客厅内。

林彦俊自然是随萧部长前去的，作为政府方面来表达支持、开明态度。那各界学知已然彼此熟稔不少，谈话之间也更放得开些。萧年其人又并非草包莽夫一个，颇能得教授们欢心，一趟交流会开得气氛融洽热烈不提。

趁热打铁么，便邀了各位宾客共用午膳，就在这高级酒店里边儿。众人谈兴正浓，于是纷纷点头，皆是转移去了酒席上。酒席上自然比会客厅里更能聊，带点儿荤的，稍微越界的都没事儿。林彦俊跟着席间陪笑挡酒，却也不忘偷摸扫弟弟两眼。

陈立农兀自吃喝，并未回眸看他。这让林彦俊稍稍安心，又有一丁点儿委屈，杯子空得愈发地快。

陈父在身侧与人饮酒说笑，陈立农强撑嘴角附和应声，只是心里记挂着大事儿，怎么还敢看他哥？连菜都是未曾嚼两下就咽了，想拿酒精麻痹自个儿一下子又怕喝醉误事，真是坐立不安。

眼下是正午过点儿。清晨五时许，法务部调查局干员在未知会国立清华大学校方的情况下，闯入清大学生宿舍，拘提历史系硕士生廖伟程。

廖伟程此人并非「数学班」成员，只是性情激进，又是齐先生手下门生，自然受些熏陶。可这下子抓进去，不是共党也得打成共党了。哪句话稍有不对劲儿，齐先生也得跟着认栽吃枪子儿。

不仅陈立农上火，「数学班」上火，最上火的是清大一众学子。政府多年蛮横打压早就激起不满，而现如今竟然凌晨硬闯校园抓人，全然不顾什么言论自由、什么学校清净了。前脚廖伟程给抓走，后脚那整栋楼的学生便呼朋唤友地醒了嚷上了。天刚蒙亮，清大师生便都知道这事儿了。

各方眼下都瞅着清大那一亩三分地，等着闹事儿呢。

这交流会便是个缩影，萧年、陈父是政府的人，来察言观色看谁不对劲儿。齐先生、陈立农两人虽是共党，但确与此事无关，硬撑着底气来赴鸿门宴。别的人则是明哲保身的居多，席间也不问早上那轰轰动动抓人之事。

只有林彦俊，一个小助理，却机缘巧合地什么都门儿清。那旁的人清楚萧年禀性，话里话外地都捧着林彦俊，拿他当个大官的小情儿看。萧年也不曾解释几句，笑眯眯地看人敬他酒。实则林彦俊本就不太能喝，只是酒品好，醉了也不过反应稍慢半拍。稍不注意便有点儿醺醺然，这才敢大大方方往陈立农那边儿看，那人却只拿脊梁骨冲着他。

这个臭小子……林彦俊气得磨牙，不知不觉又灌了两杯。

众人觥筹交错之际，几位身着军服的挺拔士兵自门外快步而来，为首那个与萧部长耳语几句。后者轻轻皱了眉头，低声安排个大概，接着拍拍那军官的肩作为安抚，便也起身离席了。

萧年：“突发状况，无甚大碍，萧某先行一步。”

语毕，林彦俊还坐在位子上盯着自个儿的杯子出神，一点儿没个助理样子。萧年看乐了，那边儿又的确是急，便吩咐旁人一会儿叫陈家人给他捡回去休息一天，一行人匆匆走了。

席间谁也未提，然则都晓得肯定是清大那边儿闹起来了。

不一会儿，陈父与来传话的人交谈几句，也离席回了文化部大院儿去坐镇。宾客也各找托辞，散了个七七八八。

那服务生送走了一波又一波人，才恍然记起萧部长嘱托，屁颠颠去寻了陈家人。

“林助理许是醉了，麻烦您带回府上照顾，小的只传个话……”

陈立农一愣，侧头一看那人果真在几桌之外直愣愣地望着他。林彦俊喝多了就这副模样，他晓得。

他想了一会儿该怎么说。这人早就不是我陈家的了，你找人给送回萧家去，送哪儿都成别烦我。

“哥，走，回家了。”  
他摸了摸那人的脑袋。

 

翌日清晨，陈宅，陈立农卧房内。

热。想喝水。他咕哝乱踹，被温柔捏着下颌哺了一口温水，心满意足又睡了。天光大亮近正午了才幽幽转醒，闭着眼琢磨了一会儿。尚未琢磨出个名堂，一阵细碎声响自门外渐近，尔后香气扑鼻。

“我见你抖眼皮了，别装睡。”

林彦俊充耳不闻，梦呓一般翻了个身冲墙。

“罢了，我亲手做的菜，白眼狼不愿吃也好。”陈立农拿他以前怼人的话来讲。

白眼狼在被窝里舒服蹭了两下子，并不愿意起身，“白眼狼说他不饿，您自个儿多吃点儿。”

陈立农挪了个红木板凳在榻边当桌子使，硬把他脸捏住，道：“某些人借着酒劲儿，硬抱了我一下午。晚上还从自个儿卧房冲过来陪寝，怎的还矜持上了？”

天老爷！林彦俊脸腾地一红，暗自体会了一下。屁股倒也不疼，大约只是贴着睡了一晚罢了……他忍不住抬眼看人，一刹那先瞥到那玉球坠子了，于是又跟泡了陈醋似的酸软了。

“不吃了，我下午有课得去了。”

陈立农给他摁回榻上，将一碟碟清淡小菜和鲜粥端到板凳上，“不用去了。”

“什么意思？”

“昨儿个清大静坐游行，这回不少教授都跟去了，闹得太大。”陈立农舀出一勺粥吹凉，送到他嘴边，“周遭大学都停课了，让都呆家里别乱跑。”

林彦俊艰难就着他手吃了一口，转念道：“那我上班儿去了，你让开。”

陈立农脸立马冷下来，凶他：“上什么班上班！老实呆着！”说着又塞一筷子甜山药喂他，道：“父亲说现在不安全，你又是学生又在文化部更是难办。你说说你，又不是正职，一个实习生怎么这么敬业呢？”

林彦俊被他这喂猪似的动作逼得坐了起来，索性抢了筷子吃上了。陈立农斜斜倚在一边，啧啧两声，“那老杂皮嫌你胖了？怎的跟饿了半辈子似的。”

他筷子一僵，立马就想哭了。

“不吃了。”林彦俊回过身去系好单衣，埋头从榻上一跳，跑了。

陈立农坐在榻边，追了一句，“在家呆着！饿了去后厨！”

没人应他。好半天之后他才倏地笑了一下，夹菜自己吃了，低低声念叨，“瘦得没个样子了，可怜巴巴的给谁看呢…”长吁短叹好久。

陈母等教授被叫去帮忙做思想工作，陈父在文化部主事，又是兄弟俩坐一堆用晚膳。陈立农自知话说得过分了，下午便老实没去寻他哥，好容易捱到林彦俊从书房里钻出来填肚子。

左一句右一句地找补，好歹哄得那狠心又薄脸皮子的白眼狼多吃了几口。

可林彦俊吃是吃了，却真不想见弟弟。这怎么能怪他呢，他一见陈立农就想哭。用过晚膳便夹起尾巴又溜回了卧房，装着昏睡硬捱了一整晚。

隔天上午他在书房里练字静心，陈立农冲进来了。

“晚上还是来我这儿睡吧。”是个模样挺像建议的要求句子。

林彦俊眼皮不抬，“寻常人家十七都张罗讨媳妇儿了，就你没个规矩。”

陈立农安静好一会儿，突然说：“我有媳妇儿。”

他又想哭了。

“上回吵完，我每天都梦你，梦你原谅我，说你不介意我那些混账话。”陈立农站得笔直，在书案另一侧定定看他写字的手。“林彦俊，我不跟你绕弯子。我说过混账话，你干过混账事儿。两清了，都过去了，我们和好，行吗？”

他将毛笔轻轻搁好，抬眼看人时是有酒窝的，却挡不住两行泪唰然而下。

“我干什么混账事儿了，你说说。”

陈立农手捏紧了，竟有点目露凶光：“你自个儿知道。”

“我不知道！”他咄咄逼人，像个骂街的泼妇，“你倒是讲给我听听？”

少年忽的笑了，咬牙切齿地忍着泪，“萧府上火锅好吃么？”

林彦俊怔了，像整颗心给人掏去了，一下有点不知所措。

“应该是好吃的吧，”陈立农低低声说：“毕竟吃了一晚上呢。”未曾回头看他，快步走了。

留他一个人盯着满纸的泪点子。

晚上陈立农也没见他，叫佣人单送了吃食到卧房里。管家看二人皆是一副憔悴样子，猜想许是时局动荡搅得慌神，便嘱咐开了一坛陈年酒匀了两小陶杯出来，为二人各自添去。小酌一点儿能睡得好些，旁的他也帮不上什么了。

陈立农被他哥气得头疼，又为二人现在这难堪局面忧心。他自知这话是难听的刺人的，可你干都干了，还怕旁人提么？他真不嫌什么，也不愿意因为林彦俊曾经有一丝攀高枝儿的心思就放弃两人自小的羁绊。

说实话哪个男人不在意呢。可他一见林彦俊就心尖儿抽着疼，自个儿生的所有闷气全被那人拿个小针戳漏了。十七岁想法简单得很，他放不下他哥，看样子他哥也放不下他，那就都别为了点儿旁的事矫情了。

那坏家伙凶得很，自个儿干了坏事还好意思问他怎的了。他真说了，又弄得两人都伤心。陈立农就着炸小黄鱼把那一陶杯酒啄了，最后还是叹了口气，起身去寻他哥了。

再怎么说也是这辈子认定了的媳妇儿，凶是凶点儿，宠着呗。

可林彦俊却不在书房卧房。他寻了好几处，最后在后厨里抓着了。那人蹲坐在小板凳上，抱着酒坛子。那小板凳原是陈立农专座，每每陪林彦俊做饭坐的。

陈立农无奈道：“昨晚才醉了，怎的又喝上了？”

那酒鬼蜷在板凳上，轮廓小小的圆圆的。听着他讲话，就抬着头盯着他看，一脸控诉。

陈立农走近去将酒坛子抢过来，接近见底儿了，“天老爷，这全是你喝了？我的亲祖宗！”

小祖宗笑得自豪，点点头。又向他伸手要酒坛子，被陈立农啪地拍了一下。

“陈立农，你真凶。”林彦俊喝得脸蛋通红，眼角里说不清是泪还是酒。“事事都不让着我。”

陈立农气乐了，回道：“祖宗，我都快给你供上了，还不让着你呢？”

林彦俊认真点头：“是的呀，你不让我喝酒，说我混账，还不喜欢我。”

“我怎的不喜欢你了？”他自动忽略了前边儿两句，蹲下来与人平视。

那人委屈极了，整个儿缩在板凳上环抱住小腿，闷声道：“我脏，你嫌我了。”

陈立农好半天没说话，林彦俊自顾自地去摸酒坛子，又说：“喜欢一个人，肯定不会嫌弃他的。但你嫌我了，你肯定不喜欢我了。可是我挺理解你的，我不怪你，我好脏，不配你喜欢。”

“你、你胡言乱语什么呢！”陈立农跪坐在地上，倾身将他抱在怀里，止不住的喉咙颤颤，“你脏什么脏！一派胡言！我最喜欢你了，啊，这辈子都喜欢你。”

林彦俊在他肩边抵着下巴甜甜笑了，“你喜欢我？那可真好。”忽的又扁嘴了：“可我不喜欢我自个儿了，怎么办啊陈立农。”滚烫的泪珠子说掉就掉，他推着陈立农：“你别喜欢我了，你去喜欢个干净的，比我好看的，我不要你喜欢了。”

“你就是最干净最好看的，你要我去喜欢谁！”陈立农恨恨道，把酒坛子往灶台上一搁就抱着人回了卧房。林彦俊不太能走，一路颠簸得有点儿发晕，被他摁在椅子上擦脸。陈立农一边伺候他一边掉眼泪，语气还能做得平静：“林彦俊，你怎么这么坏呢？我不嫌弃你，你别瞎猜。你一点儿都不脏，你是世界上顶顶干净可爱的宝贝儿，你好好记着。”

那人颇为严肃地听完了，点点头。接着便乖乖喝了喂到嘴边的清茶，配合着脱了外衣，被陈立农塞进被窝里掖好被角。

待到陈立农匆匆洗过澡，换了一壶新茶进屋也要睡了，忽的被林彦俊捏住了衣角。他本想等林彦俊明日清醒了再谈，可这小祖宗真不消停。

“陈立农，我告诉你一个秘密，你过来点儿。”那人拽着他往过靠，极有地下党风范。

陈立农莫名其妙，靠在一堆了，林彦俊凑在他耳边悄悄说：“秘密，秘密就是我跟你道歉。我错了，好不好？”

“……你错什么了？”他云里雾里。

“哎呀，”林彦俊不胜其扰，躲进他怀里，“反正我错了，你原谅我好不好？”

“好好好，都听你的。”他算是服了，只得哄着。

“你真好！”林彦俊开心了，用了大力气亲了他一口，得逞似的眯起眼笑，“那你都忘了好不好？不许去问，也不许嫌弃我，一辈子都不许嫌弃我。”

陈立农握住他手拉到唇边，轻声道：“好，一辈子。”

林彦俊满心欢喜，醺醺然睡了过去。陈立农兀自为他拍背顺毛，无奈笑了。

真是个坏家伙，喝多了都念着为自个儿讨好处。过往种种我早已没心思在乎了，只要你肯回来，我们还是一家人，一辈子都得在一块儿呢。

 

翌日清晨，陈立农卧房内。

林彦俊悄悄往榻边挪，想寻个机会直接跑出房门。

“醒了？”陈立农坐在书案前眼皮不抬，语气带笑。

“饿了。”林彦俊自暴自弃，干脆坐了起来。

“想吃什么？一会儿我让刘姨做了端过来。”陈立农坐到他身边给他披上外衣，“以后不许这么喝了。”

林彦俊默不作声，片刻后悄悄把头靠在弟弟手心里蹭了蹭。

“怎的又撒娇呢。”陈立农笑他。

“我没有。”他接着蹭，心满意足，“就是有点儿不可思议……感觉轻飘飘的。”

陈立农凶他：“我陈家可曾亏你半点儿？说得跟吃了半辈子苦似的，可怜巴巴的。”

一提家里，林彦俊来劲了。

“清大游行的事儿现在如何了？”陈父陈母都为之忙活，更不说万一从廖伟程连根拔出齐先生，那陈立农也脱不了干系。

“关你什么事儿，老实呆着。”陈立农极其讨人嫌，“自个儿都不够操心的。”

林彦俊讨好地给他捏肩：“小少爷说得对，快去给我弄点儿吃的吧。”

“你可真是我祖宗。”

 

当个晚上。陈父托下属捎话，估摸连着几日都不着家。陈母早早地回了，用过晚膳后也匆匆歇了，累得没了精气神。陈立农又想胡闹了。

这也怪不着他呀，十七八岁的男孩儿，和自己心上人吵了闹了又好了，前两日是忌惮着林彦俊喝醉，话也未曾说开。眼下二人互通心意，又好好地睡在一起了，不胡闹一下都对不起自个儿这一年半载掉的泪珠子。

本来他还稍微有点儿害臊，怕林彦俊觉得他轻浮急色。可他刚一抓住林彦俊被子里的手，那人停顿了片刻，便扭回来亲他，还一路往他身上靠。

往前过家家的时候林彦俊也没这么主动过。

“嗳，嗳！你别急……”两个人亲得气喘吁吁地脱了，林彦俊握着他那儿就往底下塞，陈立农都吓着了。“我去拿油过来。”

林彦俊不愿意，还握着不放他走，“别去了，快点儿，烦死你了。”

“别闹啊，乖。你弄伤了还不是我伺候，假大方什么呢你。”陈立农故意嫌他矫情，林彦俊果然上钩了：“行吧，给你减少点儿工作量。快去快去。”

自个儿会疼会伤是拦不住林彦俊的，会累着陈立农能拦住。

“我的天……啊，你、你是不是，想…弄死我，续弦去啊？嗯……”  
“别吵吵。坏家伙，想死我了。”  
“嘶——你是，来福吗？”  
“哼，咬死你。”

 

隔天两人又是快正午了才起，陈立农磨不过林彦俊左一句右一句地问，下午拎了后厨特意做的清淡营养吃食去文化部探班。

陈父眼圈略略青黑，胡茬也未曾刮过。陈立农自个儿心情愉快，一见他便笑了：“爹，怎的跟你是犯人似的？”

陈父没好气道：“没大没小。”

“清大游行那事儿如何了？怎的报纸上也不见消息呢。”

陈父拆了食盒，边吃边说：“就知道你这人，无事不登三宝殿。”接着自个儿叹口气，“怕是要变天。”

“这回游行闹得太大，别的学校也跟着闹，几千人在那台北车站静坐罢工呢。现如今连车间工人也全闹起来啦！”陈父老神在在，“我估摸着上头的态度，这回那《惩治叛乱条例》是真要废咯。”

陈立农不解，问道：“那不是挺好吗，民众无需担惊受怕，文化交流也能敞开些。”

“是啊，”陈父点点头，“可先前被误抓的、被枪毙的也不少啊，政府总得有人出去背黑锅扛着。”

陈立农吓了一跳，椅子跟着尖锐一声。陈父笑他：“我没事儿，好歹本家也算得上四大家族呢，昨儿个你爷爷就托人来过了。”

“天老爷，没事就好……”陈立农吐吐舌头，又问：“那找谁背黑锅啊？”

“萧年。眼下软禁在院儿里呢，上头说了，让他一五一十交代都冤枉谁了，强逼谁了。”陈父忽的皱了眉头，“我见好多人偷着乐，我问人家也不答，只说那人干的混账事儿太多，审完自然知道……我琢磨半天了。”

陈立农半喜半惊，喜是那老杂皮要吃牢饭了，惊是怕那人真交代个透彻，将林彦俊也说出去。那就不只是被外人嚼舌根子了，父母自然都会晓得。他顾不上旁的了，匆匆道别就往家里跑。路上撞到卖报小童，一样买了一份儿没见萧年的新闻才松口气。

春末了，路边的花骨朵都开了个七七八八。午后天色漂亮也不晒人，林彦俊在前院里扑蝴蝶。

他这一辈子都记得，在那一个瞬间，林彦俊右耳软骨后的一小块儿阳光。

“呀，你回来啦。”陈立农站在宅门看了好一会儿，那人才发现他，笑得特别不好意思。“我就，就活动活动……”背过身去，把手心里的黄蝴蝶放了。

陈立农笑，“没事儿，猫科都爱扑蝴蝶。”

“不跟你掰扯。”林彦俊走过来挽着他往大堂里带，“都打听些什么啦？”

他看着这人晒得泛红的脸颊，突然就有了那么一丁点儿一丁点儿的勇气。觉得只要跟这个人在一起，什么坎儿都过得去。

“萧年被抓了。”他说。

林彦俊一怔。先是兴奋，弯了眼睛。正想追问什么，突然又抿了嘴皱了眉，然后整个脸都煞白了。竟是一下子全懂了。那萧年会交代什么，陈父陈母会知道什么，外边儿的人又会说些什么。

“没事，真没事。”陈立农捏住他手心，冰凉凉的全是汗，“我们一起，都没事。”

“我只是有些意外……”林彦俊强做笑脸，顾左右而言他，“方才姨母回来了，还带我一个好消息呢。”

“怎的了？”

“林家前几年被大陆政府送去美利坚避难，前几日碰巧和姨母联系上了。她忙得团团转，今天才有空闲来告诉我呢。”林彦俊笑得很苍白。

“是好事儿啊，”陈立农紧张应了一声，没注意这人用的是林家而不是我家，“你、你是想回去么？”去美利坚，回家，过上你该有的团圆日子。

林彦俊摇摇头，故作轻松道：“林家里还有个妹妹呢，与你一般大，轮不着我去养老。”他斟了茶握在手里，轻轻地：“往后你也有空，我们偶尔去探个亲就是了。”

陈立农就着他手喝了一口，回道：“嗯，我们一起。”

所有人都在忙，只有他俩，像过家家那时候似的，在家里肉贴肉地歇了一个礼拜。

礼拜日那天早晨，陈立农一醒身边儿又没人。寻至后院儿里正巧碰上难得休息的母亲，就着晨露微风在伸展身子。

“小俊赶飞机去了，怎的，你不知道？”陈母一边扭腰一边看他。

“赶飞机？！去哪儿啊？”陈立农急了，来回踱步。

陈母不甚在意：“说去看家里人，前几日托我买了机票。”说着看了一眼太阳，“能飞了一半儿了吧。”

陈立农稍稍安心，尔后愈发觉着不对劲儿。两人明明约好以后一起探亲，这人如何就自个儿去了，还去的悄无声息……

林彦俊平日里爱穿的衣物一件未曾带走。陈立农坐在他哥卧房的地上，仔细想。肯定出事了。他一着急一慌神就爱闻林彦俊送他那玉球坠子，透着林彦俊一样的橙花味儿，额外令人安心。

他往心口一抓，坠子没了。

 

清明节，阳山墓园内。

陈母陪她好姊妹肖芳来扫墓，硬拉着陈立农一路。他已经魂不守舍半月多了。正巧日子不错，不如往年清明时节那般细雨纷纷，反倒是一片春光明媚。闷在宅子里，他走到哪儿都能想起林彦俊，不如出来踏青。

谁知道这小混球真是魔怔了，见只蝴蝶都死盯着，眼圈儿通红。

“你也别太钻牛角尖了，”陈母温声劝导，“小俊久了不与他家里相认，如今多呆些日子也情有可原，过两天会回来的。”

陈立农不说话。

带了行李的人才会回来。一去不返的，两手空空就走了。

芳姨母挑的那片墓挺偏的，自墓园门口过去得小半个时辰。陈母便让陈立农自个儿散散心，帮忙去自家选的那族墓周围看一圈。陈立农乐得清静，与两位长辈作别之后独自一人走了。

拾级而上，零星有来扫墓之人。这一大片墓园毕竟是新修葺的，比寻常老的冷清不少。他依母亲告知的位置缓缓而去，心不在焉之际一眼瞧见了刻着自个儿名字的墓碑，登时还愣神一下子。旁的三块儿上，该是他妻子的墓碑尚且光洁，陈父、陈母的名讳却也刻在了另两块儿上。

真是不忌讳……陈立农无奈。

匆匆扫了一眼，总觉着有个地方不太对劲儿。仔细查看一圈，发现他妻子那一块儿，虽是墓碑上一字没有，但底下土壤却有松动痕迹，想来是近来曾翻过。

他一下子福至心灵，瞬间喷了一背的冷汗。

陈立农跪下去，一边拿手挖一边祈祷自个儿是在发疯，是想得太多。没顾上去墓园门口借个铲子，也没顾上去禀告母亲这一异常。

挖了好半天终于见了底儿，那下边真有东西。他把那方正檀木盒子抱在怀里却又不敢打开，整个人濒临崩溃，甚至觉得荒唐，想笑。

可他最后打开时手却一点儿没颤。熟得铭心刻骨的玉球坠子就在里边儿，压着一封信。再底下是一枚白玉小盒子，殡仪馆卖的那种。

「还是被你发现啦。我这辈子，就自私了两件事。第一件，骗你要了我第一次，和你做了夫妻。第二件就是瞒着你，藏进你陈家的族墓，你妻子的位子里。姨母说了，一直在一块儿才是一家人呢。陈立农，你最好了，肯定不会怪我的吧？」

下雨了。


End file.
